


Here in your arms

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Yifan returns to Korea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idon’t even know what this is lol I just wanted to write [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/45213118879/imagine-your-otp-sleeping-together-for-the-first#notes). Title from the song of the same name by Hellogoodbye.

When Yifan returns from Guangzhou, he doesn’t expect to be attacked by nearly every member of EXO, each of them crowding around him in the doorway to the dorm until he trips over himself and ends up crashing down onto the floor, bringing an overly clingy Chanyeol and and unfortunate Minseok with him.

“Glad to see your coordination is still the same after all this time,” Baekhyun teases as he pulls Chanyeol off and Yifan punches him in the thigh as that’s as close as he can reach from the floor. Yixing grabs his hand and yanks him up to his feet, smiling warmly, and Yifan finally looks around at everyone, grinning widely himself as he takes in the amused and happy expressions on his bandmates’ faces.

They pull him inside, everyone chattering over one another about different things, and Yifan’s mind spins trying to keep up. Jongdae and Lu Han are demanding whether or not he brought back souvenirs from his worldly travels, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo are discussing whether or not they should whip up something for a late lunch so they can all eat together, and Zitao is animatedly telling him about late hours practicing at the SM building, slipping an arm through Yifan’s and tugging him toward a couch.

Over all of that Yifan seeks out one of the few people who hasn’t said anything at all, but he can feel the heat of his gaze on him, much stronger after over a month apart.

Jongin is smiling at him from where he’s leaning against Sehun, and his eyes widen when he realizes Yifan’s looking back at him. A faint flush fills his cheeks and Yifan grins at him. Jongin quickly drops his gaze, turning his attention to Zitao and Sehun, and Yifan suddenly wants to push everyone away and drag Jongin over instead, put his arms around him and kiss him because even though he missed everyone, he definitely missed Jongin the most.

He swallows down the urge though because he doesn’t think anyone is going to let him go for at least two hours. Instead, he sits back and laughs together with everyone, delights in the unhappy looks on Jongdae and Lu Han’s faces when he pretends not to know anything about any souvenirs (he has some hidden away in his travel bag but he’ll give them to them later), and simply enjoys being back with everyone after such a long time apart. It’s been a very long time since he’s traveled alone like that, and after nearly a year of always having five or eleven other friends with him wherever he went, he didn’t realize how lonely it all really was until right now.

“I’ve missed you guys,” Yifan says, without thinking, and everyone stops for three long seconds in which Yifan regrets saying anything at all, before they all laugh at him.

Chanyeol pats him on the bat harder than necessary and Yixing says, “Welcome back, duizhang.”

Yifan finds Jongin’s eyes amidst the chaos once again, and this time when he smiles, Jongin smiles back, and doesn’t look away.

-

It’s not for another three hours, after a rowdy meal, Yifan passing out the few gifts he brought back with him, and hearing more of all the work everyone’s put in during his absence, that the excitement of his return finally starts to wear down. Baekhyun and Lu Han mention going over to SM to work on some voice training, and they slip into their coats and head out together, arms linked between them. Jongdae and Chanyeol disappear into Jongdae’s room, laughing about something or other, and Minseok follows after them shortly. Junmyeon helps Kyungsoo with the dishes, while Yixing slips off to his room and returns with his favorite pair of practice shoes, stopping by the couch where Sehun and Zitao and lounging over each other and Jongin sits at the edge, looking on in amusement.

“Jongin, you want to rehearse?” he asks, and Yifan turns to Jongin imploringly, hoping he says no.

Jongin presses his finger to his bottom lip the way he does sometimes when he’s thinking, and Yifan forgot just how cute that tiny gesture is. He looks askance at Yifan then, almost considering, before turning back to Yixing and shaking his head. “I’m good,” he says, and Yixing blinks at him for a moment before he grins, knowingly.

“Well, come by later if you want,” he says, and then smacks Sehun’s knee with one of his shoes. Sehun yelps and almost topples off the couch and Zitao, and Yixing smirks. “Let’s go maknae, you could use some more practice.”

Sehun whines _hyung_ under his breath like the last thing he wants to do is get up and go practice, but then Zitao is standing and says, “I’ll come with,” and pulls Sehun to his feet.

Once the door shuts after them, Yifan looks over at Jongin and says, “Well, that was convenient.”

Jongin snorts, but he’s playing with the hem of his t-shirt and not looking at Yifan, and Yifan can tell that he’s nervous. He stands, stretching his arms over his head and feels the kinks that had settled from his flight pop. He drops his arms with a deep, contented sigh and then picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder, before walking over to where Jongin sits.

Yifan grabs one of his fidgeting hands and says, “Come on,” and Jongin nods, follows him into Yifan’s empty room.

Yifan tosses his bag onto the floor by his bed and turns in time to push Jongin up against the door of the room as it closes shut. He sees Jongin’s eyes widen a fraction before he finally kisses him like he’s wanted to since his return, and smiles against Jongin’s lips as he gasps and fists his hands into the hem of Yifan’s shirt.

“Did you miss me?” Yifan asks, grinning, watching the way Jongin’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks as he draws in ragged breaths.

“No,” Jongin mutters petulantly.

Yifan laughs. “Liar,” he says and enjoys the way that Jongin flushes a deep red and decides to shut him up by pulling Yifan back in for another kiss. Yifan reciprocates easily, and it surprises him that despite how new this is between them, it feels like they’ve been doing it for a long time.

Yifan steps away first, and Jongin makes a soft noise of discontent, trying to pull him close again. Yifan chuckles, pats Jongin on the head and, flustered, Jongin lets him go to swat at his hand. He pulls away, and undoes the buttons on the shirt he’d gotten from a fan at the airport, careful about all of the beadwork that he doesn’t want to ruin. He switches it out for a simple t-shirt, yanking it over his head before collapsing onto his bed with a heavy sigh.

“Come here,” he says to Jongin, who is still standing by the door, and Jongin hesitates for a moment before walking over. He stops at the edge of the bed, though, and looks down at Yifan uncertainly. “Don’t just stand there,” he chides, reaching out to tug at Jongin’s wrist. “Sleep with me.”

Jongin flushes again, hissing, “Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Minseok are still here!”

The mortification on Jongin’s face makes Yifan burst into laughter, and he pulls Jongin into his bed with him, snickering even more at the way Jongin flails in his arms. “Relax, Jongin,” he says softly. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He pauses, and smirks. “Unless you _want_ to--”

“No!” he exclaims, loudly.

“No?” Yifan repeats, pretending to look wounded, and it instantly has Jongin backpedaling.

“No! I mean, well, yes, just not-not right _now_ , we haven’t even--” He cuts himself off when Yifan laughs again, and hides his face in his hands.

“I said, _relax_ ,” Yifan says, once he’s managed to stop laughing. “I’m just exhausted. After three airport stops and having to deal with all of you guys the second I get back, can you blame me? I forgot how much chaos there is when we’re all together.”

Jongin finally pulls his hands away from his face. He still looks embarrassed, but now he’s narrowing his eyes at Yifan over his fingertips. “You weren’t gone _that_ long,” he murmurs. “What else did you forget?”

Yifan grins, snaking an arm around Jongin’s waist to pull him closer. “Not you,” he replies and Jongin groans, pulling a face and smacking Yifan in the chest.

“Lame,” he says, but there’s an amused lilt to his voice and it makes Yifan grin a little wider.

“Now I’m going to take a nap, and you’re going to sleep with me, because even if you didn’t miss me, _I_ did miss you,” Yifan says and he can just about feel Jongin’s face heat up against his chest at his words. Yifan forgot just how much fun it can be to make him embarrassed.

“Okay,” Jongin says, after a moment, and he curls up into Yifan’s side, fingers dancing across his hipbone before clutching into the fabric of his shirt, and Yifan closes his eyes and relaxes into the warmth and solidity of Jongin beside him.

-

Yifan jerks awake at a loud shriek, blinking bleary eyes open and looking around in surprise. The shout is quickly followed by incessant giggling, and Yifan slumps back against his bed as he figures some of the other members have returned to the dorm and are wreaking havoc as usual.

He glances at his watch and it takes a moment for him to read it properly in the darkness of his room. It’s been nearly three hours since he’d laid down for a nap, much longer than he’d planned on sleeping in the first place, and ponders getting up. He’s been gone for a long time and he knows he has hundreds of things to catch up on. Schedules and lyrics and choreography, and as leader, he probably shouldn’t be sleeping, he should be doing all he can to catch up.

He shifts a little in bed as he considers, trying to work out the kink in his neck, and his eyes fall onto Jongin, almost forgetting he’d pulled Jongin to sleep with him. A smile pulls at his lips as he relaxes again, taking in the way Jongin is curled up close to his side, cheek pressed up against his chest and arm thrown awkwardly over Yifan’s shoulder. His brows furrow as Yifan moves again to get more comfortable against him, and a soft noise of irritation slips from his lips. It only makes Yifan smile even more, amused at how Jongin is able to sleep through what sounds like Yixing and Lu Han blowing something up just outside the door.

He should probably go out and check on that, but he’s far too comfortable here, pressing a chaste kiss to Jongin’s forehead before settling back and staring up at the ceiling. Jongin knees him in the thigh and grumbles in response and Yifan laughs softly.

This is nice, he thinks as he shuts out the sounds of his bandmates and focuses on Jongin’s quiet breathing. This is really nice. Being with Jongin is something that’s still new, still a little uncertain and awkward around the edges. Other than the few times that Jongin had fallen asleep against him while they’ve watched movies, and the stolen kisses between practice and performances, they hadn’t really gotten to this point before Yifan had to leave to take care of family things.

Terrible timing, Jongin joked a few days before Yifan left. Yifan just ruffled his hair and teased him not to miss him too much. But Yifan didn’t realize how much he’d end up missing Jongin, too. Their few text messages and the one time Chanyeol video skyped him with the rest of the group peering in over his shoulders barely made up for it, and Jongin isn’t like Zitao and Sehun, who would message him together almost everyday probably to simply be annoying, or like Baekhyun who updated him on all the terrible haircuts and song choices.

It’ll probably be even worse when, in a month’s time or so, Yifan will be back promoting in China and Jongin will stay in Korea and the time they’ll spend apart will be worse than the past month.

Yifan sighs, wills those thoughts away. Now’s not the time to think about them, not when he’s finally returned. He closes his eyes and holds Jongin a little closer, enjoys the heat of Jongin’s body against his and the way his fingers are tightly clenched into Yifan’s shirt Yifan will leave again. And it’s this, he thinks, as sleep starts to claim him again, is all he needs right now.


End file.
